


Something New

by thistreasurehunter



Series: After the Rain [7]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Ass Play, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends taking care of each other, Boys Kissing, Couples chat, Developing Relationships, Dry Humping, Facial, Healthy Relationships, Honest Conversations, Kissing, M/M, Orgasms, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Talking, communication is key, experimenting with kinks, first gay relationship, laughing, minor cum play, minor role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Pope wants to experiment.Or: The One With the Rimming
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: After the Rain [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I’ve aged them both up a few years, so I can confirm they are both 18+ throughout this series.
> 
> Requested by multiple anons over on my tumblr: @thistreasurehunter
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outer Banks characters or settings.

It was the weekend. JJ and Pope had spent the day hanging out with John B and Kie. They’d taken the HMS Pogue out in the morning, done a bit of fishing, then returned to The Chateau to chill. They lazed in the hammocks and cooked up the fish they’d caught that morning in the fire-pit; laughing and joking over cold drinks and fresh, grilled fish.

Late in the afternoon, Kie left to go help her dad prepare for the evening rush at The Wreck. The other three stayed where they were, caught up in a game JJ had come up with that involved passing random objects between them without letting them touch the floor, using only their feet.

They’d been passing Pope’s snapback between them for a solid twenty minutes when John B’s phone pinged and he missed the pass from JJ, letting the hat fall to the floor.

“Dude!” JJ exclaimed, hands raised.

John B shrugged and checked his phone.

“It’s Sarah inviting me over,” he said. “She’s got the house to herself.”

“Booty call,” JJ grinned. “Sounds like you’re in there, mate.”

John B grimaced back. “You know, I’m not even sure. To be quite honest, things have felt a little _off_ between us recently. I can’t quite put my finger on it. She just seems a little… distant, I suppose. She’s been hanging out with Kie a lot. So, yeah, who knows what it means.”

“Women. Just so complicated, man,” JJ let out a sigh of mock exasperation. “Yeah, tits are nice and everything, but cock is far superior. You should just level up and find yourself a nice guy to date instead.” He winked at Pope. “Just not this one, ‘cos he’s taken.”

Pope grinned, rolling his eyes.

“Guys!” John B shook his head frowning.

“Oh, quit whining,” Pope chuckled. “We all know you ship us hard.”

“So hard,” JJ added. “So, very, very _hard_. As hard as we make each other.”

“Oh, dear god!” John B cringed, covering his ears with his hands. “Mental images! Forcing their way into my brain. Cannot un-think!”

JJ and Pope both laughed.

“Well, on that note, I’m off.” John B patted himself down looking for the keys to the van and started towards the door. “You kids stay safe now. And for God’s sake, don’t cum on anything, please!”

“Don’t worry,” JJ called after him. “We swallow.”

“NOT LISTENING!” John B called back, hands over his ears again as he left, the front door clicking shut behind him.

JJ caught Pope’s eye and Pope raised an eyebrow and asked simply, “So, shall we?”

And JJ barked a laugh. “Hell, yes!” he said, pulling Pope to his feet.

They stumbled towards the spare room, which by this point had basically become JJ’s room, laughing and kissing and fumbling, hands pulling off clothes and blindly knocking into furniture in their haste.

“John B’s really going to appreciate the trail of discarded clothing leading to your room,” Pope smiled, glancing over JJ’s shoulder.

“Don’t care,” JJ breathed, his lips pressing kisses along Pope’s jaw. He took the lobe of Pope’s ear into his mouth and sucked. Pope shivered and JJ grinned, grazing his teeth along the flesh.

The door was barely shut behind them before JJ was sinking to his knees in front of Pope, hands scrambling to unbuckle his shorts.

Pope rested his head back against the door and allowed JJ to pull his shorts and boxers down, but before Pope had chance to step out of them, JJ was leaning forwards eagerly and taking Pope into his mouth.

Pope groaned, long and low, both his hands going to JJ’s head, fingers carding through the hair, fingernails raking slowly and seductively along the scalp. He then tugged gently, in just the way he knew JJ loved and JJ hummed in delight. The vibrations sent a wave of pleasure through Pope and he sighed out JJ’s name. JJ hummed again, then started sucking and bobbing his head in earnest, his hands steadying Pope’s hips.

Pope closed his eyes and let the feelings overtake him. JJ was setting a delicious rhythm, with just the right level of suction. His mouth was hot and wet and perfect. Pope could feel JJ breathe out as he relaxed his throat and took Pope down deeper.

“Oh, JJ…” Pope moaned, gently tugging on his hair again. “That’s so good.”

JJ hummed again and, fighting the impulse to gag, took him down ever further.

“Oh, yes!” Pope sighed. “Your mouth feels so good, babe.” The praises spilled off his lips, “Oh, you’re so good at that. It feels amazing. You’re amazing.” Pope could feel the pressure building, the knot tightening. JJ kept bobbing and sucking. “Oh yes, there, like that. JJ! Oh yes, yes.” He twitched his hips slightly and JJ squeezed his fingers, signalling that Pope could thrust forwards. Pope let out a strangled little sound and – _ever so gently_ – started fucking JJ’s mouth. JJ moaned, his pupil’s blown and his chin wet. Pope could feel himself tensing, his pleasure cresting. “J!” he choked out.

JJ pulled back and off with a wet pop, a line of saliva still connecting them. He began fisting Pope’s length and opened his mouth wide, stuck out his tongue and rested Pope’s tip on the wet, pink muscle. He looked up: open and willing and eager. _Ready to be claimed,_ though Pope.

Eyelids heavy and eyes dark with lust, JJ gazed up at Pope through his lashes. And staring down into JJ’s eyes, Pope’s pleasure crested and his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal surge. He came undone; pulsing and releasing, thick creamy ropes of cum landing over JJ’s tongue and his lips and his chin and his cheek. JJ closed his eyes and took it, hand still working Pope’s shaft, helping him ride out his high. And Pope just kept cumming, all over his boyfriend’s face and tongue and a bit in his hair. And it felt so dirty, but also so brilliant. And his brain thrummed: _mine, mine, mine…_

Pope’s cock gave a final weak pulse and JJ licked the small trickle of cum off the tip.

Pope looked down and blushed at the sight of JJ on his knees before him, his cheeks flushed, chin wet, face splattered with cum and his hair sticking up wildly from where Pope had been gripping the silky blond strands.

“Oh, J” he whispered reverently. And JJ smiled and kissed the tip one last time before getting to his feet.

Pope’s thumb came up to JJ’s bottom lip and smeared a spot of cum across the skin. JJ’s tongue came out to taste it, but Pope leaned forwards quickly and caught JJ’s lips in a kiss, tasting himself on JJ’s skin and in the slow slide of their lips and tongues.

“So, I guess we didn’t do what John B asked after all,” Pope smiled.

“Pretty sure he meant the sofa, or in the kitchen or something,” JJ grinned. “I don’t think it counts if the thing you’re cumming on is me.” Pope groaned again. Then reached blindly, grabbed a tissue and lightly wiped the mess off JJ’s face. Then he brought their faces close until the tips of their noses were touching and brushed them together in an Eskimo kiss.

Pope stepped forwards, trying to walk JJ back to the bed but, forgetting about his shorts still pooled around his ankles, he almost overbalanced. JJ laughed and held his arms steady while Pope toed off his high tops and socks and stepped out of his shorts. JJ’s shorts had been abandoned somewhere on the trip from the hammocks to the bedroom.

Pope placed his hands on JJ’s immaculate chest and walked him back to the bed, pushing him down gently onto his back. JJ shuffled backwards, laying his head back on the pillow. He was toned and sun-golden and glorious, his erection a prominent bulge tenting his underwear. _He’s gorgeous,_ Pope thought. _Completely gorgeous and all mine._ And a thrill ran through him.

Pope got onto the bed and pulled JJ’s underwear off. And then JJ was spread out before him, waiting: standing big and stiff and proud.

Pope crawled over JJ, propping himself up on his forearms so he could bring their lips together again. JJ sighed and ran one hand down Pope’s spine, resting the other on his backside and squeezing.

“Ass man,” Pope breathed into JJ’s mouth.

“Bite me,” JJ smiled back, and Pope caught his bottom lip between his teeth and nipped lightly. JJ groaned and pushed his hips up against Pope.

Pope grinned and rolled them over. He slotted his leg between JJ’s, presenting his thigh for JJ to ride. JJ propped himself up on his arms and pushed his hips down, grinding his erection into Pope’s thigh. He breathed out a sigh and leaned down to continue their kiss, his hips pressing forwards rhythmically. Pope pushed his tongue into JJ’s mouth and let the kiss get dirty, his hands kneading JJ’s ass cheeks as JJ humped his leg. The room was filled with the sound of JJ panting and grunting and the dull thunk of the headboard against the wall as JJ increased the pace and vigour of his thrusts.

“Look at you,” Pope breathed, eyeing JJ’s slack mouth and flushed cheeks. “So needy.”

“I wouldn’t be so needy,” JJ gritted out, “if you did something.”

“Oh, you want me to do something?” Pope teased.

“Yes,” JJ panted, a little frustrated and desperate to get off.

“Maybe you should ask nicely?”

JJ’s eyes went wide. For a heart stopping moment, Pope thought he might have gone too far, might have misread the vibe, might have killed the moment.

But then JJ flushed and whispered, “Yes, _please._ ” Pope squeezed his ass cheeks and JJ whined and clamped his thighs around Pope’s leg, grinding his erection down harder. “Please,” he repeated in a small broken voice, “please do something to get me off.” He brought his lips to Pope’s ear, so close Pope could feel his lips moving, and murmured, “please, _Sir…_ ”

Pope swallowed hard. A rush of adrenaline, and also something else – something deeper and more primal – ran through him. He could feel the soft, warm weight of his partner, writhing and rutting against him. Needy and desperate. Needy, _for him._ Pope was suddenly overwhelmed by an instinctive, primal urge to give and please and provide. _Mine,_ Pope thought again. _He’s mine._

Pope hooked his leg around JJ’s and flipped them over again. He pressed one final searing kiss to JJ’s lips and then worked his way down JJ’s body, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, his tongue flicking over the hardened nub of a nipple, then kissed his way down the faint trail of fair hairs that started just below his navel and ended at the base of JJ’s cock. Pope could feel JJ breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling in anticipation. But rather than turning his attention to JJ’s erection. Pope dipped his head lower, and pressed kisses and teasing licks into the delicate skin surrounding JJ’s cock. He pressed his nose against JJ’s balls, nuzzling them slightly, then opened his mouth and sucked as much as he could into his mouth, applying delicious pressure and working the skin with his tongue. JJ whined above him. Pope repeated the action, then moved onto JJ’s other ball.

“Pope,” JJ panted. “Please.”

Pope smiled and rose onto his knees. His hands went to JJ’s hips. “Roll over,” he said.

“What?” JJ’s head came up, eyes slightly unfocussed.

“Roll over,” Pope repeated.

“Pope? What’re you…” JJ looked confused.

“I want to try something,” Pope smiled. “Something new. Something with my mouth. You’re not the only ass man in the room. Now turn over like a good boy.”

JJ’s eyes got wide again, but he obliged, rolling onto his front. Pope encouraged him to spread his legs and lift onto his knees and elbows. Pope sat back for a second and just took in the sight before him: his boyfriend bent over on his bed, flushed and hard and slightly bewildered, but presenting himself so beautifully for Pope. Pope licked his lips and smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

JJ’s head hung between his arms and he craned around to look at Pope admiring him and felt a spike of self-conscious embarrassment. He shifted and started to get up, “Pope, what’s… what’re you doing…?”

“Shhh,” Pope reassured, his hand rubbing soothing circles into JJ’s lower back and encouraging him back down. “It’s okay. I’m gonna make you feel so good. If you don’t like it though, just say and we can stop. But I just wanted to remember this moment.”

JJ narrowed his eyes slightly but relaxed back down.

Pope positioned himself between JJ’s legs and ran his hands over JJ’s ass cheeks, giving the right one a quick pat and squeeze. He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss into the middle of each. Then, using his thumbs, he spread the cheeks apart, revealing JJ’s pink, furled hole.

“Pope…?” He heard JJ choke out.

Pope blew a soft stream of warm air onto JJ’s little rosebud and watched as it clenched slightly.

Then, leaning forwards, he brought his face in close and slowly licked across JJ’s tight hole.

“Fuck!” He heard JJ exclaim.

Pope smiled and, tongue soft and wet and wide, he repeated the action.

“Oh, Pope! Oh, fuck!” JJ panted again.

Pope pointed his tongue and flicked it up and down, and left to right, brushing it quickly over the delicate skin. Pope could feel JJ’s hole fluttering under his tongue.

“Pope! Oh god, yes, oh yes!” JJ panted. He shifted his hips and repositioned his arm to take his weight and brought the other down to his cock, which was hanging thick and heavy and neglected between his legs. But before he could take hold of it, however, Pope caught his wrist and stopped him.

“Not yet,” he said. And his face was still so close to JJ’s most private area that JJ could feel the huff of air against his skin when Pope spoke.

JJ groaned, but brought his elbow back down to the bed, resigning himself to the sweet torture.

Pope put his tongue to work again and soon JJ was panting and sighing and pushing back against him, needy little whines escaping his throat.

Pope switched up the movement of his tongue from strong licks and fast little flicks, and instead covered JJ’s hole with his lips and sucked lightly.

JJ groaned under him, pushing back, his legs trembling. “Oh, fuuuuuck!” he whimpered.

Pope gave the furled hole another slow lick, then pointed his tongue and – ever so slowly – pushed it against JJ’s entrance. JJ’s breath hitched. At first JJ’s muscles resisted, but then as Pope wiggled his tongue slightly, he felt the tight ring of muscles begin to relax, allowing him to push his tongue in slightly. Pope pressed his tongue forwards in tight circular motions, then slowly pulled back and pressed in again, fucking JJ’s hole with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, fuck me!” JJ wailed. “Fuck, Pope. Yes! Oh, fuck I need to come!”

Pope could feel JJ trembling under his hands, the erratic twitch of his hips, the desperate, broken edge to his voice.

“Please, Pope,” he pleaded. “Please…”

And Pope, his face still buried in JJ’s ass, finally reached around and gripped his leaking erection and started pumping.

And JJ keened, caught between thrusting his painfully hard cock forward into Pope’s fist and pressing back into the delicious wet flicks of Pope’s tongue against his quivering hole. He was so desperately, painfully hard; the desire to cum so strong. And the feeling of Pope finally touching his rock-hard cock was toe-curlingly amazing. And Pope’s tongue, pressing and licking and sucking him – _there_ – was _beyond_ amazing. And for JJ, time seemed to be caught in one delicious, shining moment of wet, hot, hard, fast, urgent, pleasure, clenching, tensing… and then he was cumming. Hard.

Thick creamy ropes spurted onto the bed and over Pope’s fist and Pope could feel JJ’s hole twitching and clenching under his tongue, and JJ was moaning Pope’s name wildly, then breathlessly, then a little brokenly as his trembling legs gave way and he collapsed onto the bed.

Pope lay down next to him and ran his fingers through JJ’s hair, studying his face, his closed eyes and blissed out expression.

JJ opened his eyes and looked at Pope.

“Pope,” he whispered. Pope smiled.

“Pope,” JJ tried again, “That was just so… thank you. Just, wow! Like really. I’ve never felt anything like that before. It was just,” he screwed up his face, trying to find the right words and failing, ending instead on just a low grunt of consonants. “Nngggh,” he finished.

Pope smiled, eyes fond and affectionate. “Well if I’ve rendered you speechless, I guess it must have been good,” he teased lightly. JJ blinked. Pope brought his lips down and tenderly kissed JJ’s forehead and whispered, “I’m glad you thought so. It felt pretty incredible to do it for you too.” JJ hummed and his eyes drifted closed.

“Hey,” Pope squeezed his shoulder. “You should have a quick shower before you sleep.”

“Don’t wanna,” JJ mumbled. “Tired and comfy and no energy.”

“Come on, up you get.” Pope encouraged. “You’re sticky and sweaty and smell like sex. You’re laying in the wet spot and you’ve got cum in your hair. Shower, now.”

JJ groaned and with great effort pulled himself up and moved towards the bathroom.

“Aren’t you coming?” JJ asked in a small voice.

“You get in, I’ll be there in a sec,” Pope said. JJ nodded and padded off.

Pope quickly stripped the bed and put on clean sheets from the cupboard, putting the dirty ones in the machine to wash. He then went into the bathroom to join JJ.

When they were showered and dry, wearing clean boxers and a couple of the soft old tees that JJ kept at The Chateau, they crawled into bed and JJ rested his head on Pope’s chest.

“Good call,” JJ admitted, running his hands over the crisp sheets.

Pope hummed in response. JJ closed his eyes, listening to the rumble of it against his ear.

“So, power kink, huh?” JJ smiled into Pope’s chest.

“I guess so,” Pope replied. “Believe me, it took me by surprise a bit too.”

“It was good,” JJ said. “Different. I’ve never experienced that dynamic before. With girls, even when they’re on top, you’re still the one fucking them. This was something completely new. Not just the act itself, but the dynamic too. I liked it. I like the idea that we can switch stuff up like that sometimes.”

“Me too,” Pope agreed. “Give and take, assertive and submissive, top and bottom… there’s so much we can try together. And that’s just power stuff. Then there’s, well, everything else as well.” He felt JJ hum his agreement into the skin over his heart.

“How’s the research going?” JJ asked tentatively.

“Still a work in progress,” Pope said. “But I think we might be ready to progress from theory to the practical part soon.”

“ _An Introduction to Anal_ with Professor Heyward,” JJ laughed. “Sign me up for that class! Also, don’t you mean ‘continue the practical part’? Surely rimming counts?”

“Thanks for your input Mr Maybank, but in my classroom we raise our hands when we want to talk, I’d thank you to remember that.”

JJ laughed. “Sorry, _Sir…_ ” he drawled out playfully.

Pope cleared his throat. “Anyway class,” he continued in a mock stern voice. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, next week we will be moving onto a new topic: fingering.” JJ laughed against Pope’s chest.

They both fell quiet. After a beat, Pope grinned and said, “I don’t know whether I should be a little bit offended, you know? About not being complicated, I mean.”

“What?” JJ frowned, opening his eyes.

“That thing you said to JB earlier, about girls being complicated, so you said he should date a guy instead.”

“Oh,” JJ settled back down. “That.” He paused then added. “You might be deep, Pope, but you’re not complicated. I mean, not _complicated_ complicated.” Pope ran his fingers soothingly up and down JJ’s arm. “It’s not like do you confusing things that I can’t work out. You’re easy.”

Pope laughed.

“I don’t mean _easy._ ” JJ corrected himself. “I mean…”

“I know what you mean,” Pope cut in. He pressed a kiss to the top of JJ’s head. “I think you’re _easy,_ too.” JJ huffed a small laugh. “Although, you know that probably has more to do with us, specifically, right?” Pope carried on. “Our dynamic. Rather than our gender.”

“Yeah!” JJ agreed, peering up at him. “I mean, we just talk about the hard stuff, right? The emotional stuff. We look it in the eye. We don’t keep it bottled up. Really, what’s the point of that? We both care about each other, and from where I’m standing it seems like we’re on the same page about stuff.”

“Yeah, it probably feels like that because we click so well,” Pope said. “It might be just as complicated dating a guy as it is dating a girl if you don’t get each other the way we do. Or talk about the hard stuff, or the embarrassing stuff like we do. But then, I suppose we trust each other, so that helps.”

JJ blinked and swallowed hard.

“We do click, don’t we?”

“Yeah,” Pope breathed out.

“This really is something special, isn’t it?” JJ said quietly. _He wants confirmation,_ Pope thought. _He’s a little insecure and wants confirmation._

“Yes,” Pope said, giving it to him. “For me, right from the very first moment, this just felt right.”

“For me too,” JJ admitted.

JJ rolled over and settled on his side, pulling Pope flush behind him; the big spoon to JJ’s little spoon. Pope’s knees tucked into the crook of JJ’s legs, his arm coming over, fingers interlacing and hands curled close to JJ’s chest. Pope’s groin pressed against JJ’s backside, but in this moment, Pope felt nothing more than tenderness and affection. He pressed a kiss to the back of JJ’s neck, the spot right between his shoulders, and shifted slightly, snuggling them even closer.

“After everything,” JJ mumbled into the pillow, voice drowsy and muffled slightly. “After all this time, and everything we’ve been through to get here.” He paused, let out a breath and then carried on. “It’s hard to believe that this is how it could be from now on.”

Pope thought back to how he used to feel about his relationship with JJ – like his life had turned into a series of moments as precious and delicate and fragile as champagne flutes on a tray in the wind. He wondered when he had stopped feeling like the tiniest wrong move or misstep could bring his happiness crashing down in a shower of irreparable shards of shattered crystal.

“Believe it,” Pope replied, and JJ sighed and relaxed further into his arms. Pope shut his eyes and held him close, his heart beating a rhythm against JJ’s back: _this, just this, just this, just this, just this…_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are more than welcome!
> 
> Also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thistreasurehunter) to find out what I'm working on next. (Or just drop by to whisper something to me anonymously - I take requests, confessions, asks.....) 💙


End file.
